Double Trouble
by Babelvr54
Summary: What happens when two Rangers show up at Rangeman? Babe story. No Morelli or Helen mentioned. Oneshot


"Stephanie, we need you at Rangeman right now" rumbled Tank's gravelly voice over the phone.

"But –" Before I could complain about the time of the day, or in this case night, he hung up on me. Ugh why do all the men in my life have such terrible manners?

Glancing at the clock on my cell I saw it was 2.33 in the morning. Shit, this means that something terrible is going on. Oh My God! What if it's Ranger? I really hope he's alright, I promise god I will come to church every Sunday or at least think at coming to church… please let him be okay.

I hurriedly put on a few more articles of clothing and raced out the door, not bothering to lock it since everyone but I know how to break into the apartment anyway.

There was a car waiting for me as I exited the elevator with Lester leaning against it. Thank god, at least he has a higher vocabulary range than some of the other men at Rangeman.

Lester opened the passenger door for me and even did up my seatbelt. This was standard procedure when it comes to me travelling in any Rangeman vehicle, the guys take my safety very seriously, insert eye roll here.

"What happened Les? Is Ranger alright?" My concern for Ranger came up forefront in my mind.

"We just have a situation Beautiful, I think it's one of those things better experienced in person." He evaded. The ten minute drive to Rangeman was spent with me speculating every single thing which could go wrong, before my thoughts could go too far the car halted with the tires screeching to a stop.

I stepped out of the car before Lester could open my door and raced up the stairs, too impatient for the elevator.

Tank greeted me with his blank face firmly in place and guided me to the Rangeman cells where two identical Rangers were seated with the metal handcuffs locked in front. Wait a sec – two Rangers? What the hell, I can barely deal with one I don't need another one. Both the Rangers had their blank faces on.

I turned to Tank "What the fuck?"

"We don't know which one of them is the real Ranger; I was hoping you could help."

"I… how am I supposed to tell, what if I mess up, oh god – "

"Steph please, just go talk to them."

"Ok, but don't expect miracles."

Holy shit, what on earth am I going to do now? Okay, calm down Steph just go with the warning tingle, it never fails. I stepped into the room, but seeing as I was confined in a small space, the warning tingle was useless and my head is racing off with ideas as to how much fun two Rangers can be…. Hmm

I walked up to Ranger 1 and leaned in, closing my eyes and letting my hands run over his face, I walked around to his back letting my hands run through his hair, softly pulling and massaging his scalp. There was something wrong about the texture of his hair, it was coarse, my Ranger has soft thick hair with a ticklish spot in the middle because of an old scar.

I moved onto Ranger 2 and once again let my hands run over his face, he kissed my palm softly as it ran over his lips. I moved over to his back and once again let my hands run through his hair finding soft smooth hair, I gently massaged his scalp and as I expected Carlos moaned under my touch, closing his eyes and relaxing.

I looked to the false mirror and nodded to Tank. Hal and Cal entered the room and unlocked Ranger 2, or well my Ranger. As soon as his handcuffs and shackles which I hadn't noticed earlier were off Carlos took me into his arms and spun around before kissing the daylights out of me.

We walked out of the room to find a weary looking Tank outside. They did the head shake thing and the pat the shoulder thing and then Ranger dragged me off to the elevator. I decided to quiz him just for fun.

"Just so I know for sure that you're the real Ranger what is the base of my food pyramid?"

"Babe" he sighed, "unfortunately even after much persistence on my part, still desert."

"What is my favourite colour?"

"Yellow, because you think it's a happy colour."

"What's my favourite dessert?"

"Pineapple-upside down cake and the tiramisu and Rossini's"

"Who's my favourite merry man?"

"You refuse to tell me, but I suspect that it's Hector because he always makes a stop to the bakery every time the two of you go out."

"Who is the love of my life?"

"I'm really hoping it's me" the elevator suddenly opened breaking the sudden tension as we entered Ranger's apartment.

Ranger suddenly turned to face me with a predatory glint in his eyes "Do you love me babe? _Am_ I the love of your life?"

Unable to hide it any longer I looked into his eyes and whispered "Yes and yes."

"Say it." His lips were so close I could almost taste him.

"I love you. I am in love with you Ricardo Carlos Manoso, do you love me?"

"I love you babe, so much." And his lips were on mine, with that taste which is so uniquely his that I had no doubt that one Ranger was all I would ever need or want. My hands drifted to his scalp, once again massaging his head, which led to Ranger purring and nipping my ear. I sighed contentedly as I held onto the Ranger, after three months of his absence, this was heaven.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you too babe, always."


End file.
